Misunderstanding
by Little pinky mouse
Summary: kesalahpahaman membuatku buta akan tulusnya cinta mereka padaku. Tragedi cinta yang diawali oleh salah paham dua anak manusia, mengakibatkan tiga hati dan tiga manusia terluka karena dendam yang diakibatkan oleh sebuah kesalahpahaman. warning:angst, M, diksi tidak seberapa, AU, Twoshoot. Tertarik? silahkan mampir!
1. Chapter 1

Misunderstanding

Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

Story little pinky mouse

Warning: Lemon/Lime, typo, alur kecepetan, AU. OOC.

Main pair: NaruSakuSasu

Pair: SasuSaku

_Kesalahpahaman membuatku buta akan kenyataan_

_Kesalahpahaman juga yang membuatku_

_Buta akan tulusnya cinta _

_**Mereka**__ padaku_

"Shhh,,, ahhh,,, akhh,"

"Ahhhhkkhhh,,,"

Disebuah kamar bernuansa biru dongker terdengar suara desahan saling bersahutan menandakan selesainya kegiatan percintaan sepasang anak manusia.

"Kau sungguh hebat, Sasuke-_kun_,"

Pemuda yang dipanggil Sasuke itu hanya menyeringai mendengar pujian dari keka- kekasih gelapnya, atau lebih tepatnya dialah kekasih gelap gadis itu.

"Kau juga selalu nikmat, _Cherry_," wanita yang dipanggil _Cherry_ itu hanya merona mendengar pujian kekasih gelapnya itu, ditambah pemuda itu mengucapkannya dengan tatapan nakal dan menggoda.

"Bagaimana? Sudah lebih baik?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ya, lumayan. Aku berpikir, apa dia juga melalukan hal ini dengan selingkuhannya itu?"

"Mungkin, kau sudah pernah melihatnya keluar dari hotel dengan wanitanya itu kan?"

"Ya, kau benar, dia juga melakukan hal ini. Atau,,, mungkin dia lebih parah? Aku merasa sangat bodoh percaya dengan kata-kata manisnya itu,"

"Ya, dia lebih parah," Sasuke berkata sambil menyeringai kejam, yang tentu saja wanita yang dipanggil _Cherry _itu tidak dapat melihatnya karena dia sudah tertidur lelap.

Cahaya matahari pagi menggangu tidur seorang wanita berambut _pink._

"Ughh,,," lengguhnya merusaha sadar dari alam mimpi. Dia mengerjapkan matanya guna menyesuaikannya dengan dengan cahaya disekitarnya.

"Jam berapa ini?" gumamnya.

"Ini sudah pukul enam pagi, _Cherry_. Sebaiknya kau bangun dan bersiap-siap kalau tidak ingin terlambat.

"Benarkah? kupikir aku sudah terlambat. Kau sudah selesai mandi, Sasuke-_kun_? Biasanya selalu susah bangun," tanya wanita itu dengan nada jail.

"Aku sudah bangun dari pukul lima tadi, Nona Haruno Sakura. Aku bangun karena kau yang selalu membuatku bergairah. Aku takut tidak bisa mengontrol napsuku akhirnya memutuskan untuk berendam air dingin. Karena kalau aku menyerangmu lagi, kau pasti tidak bisa berjalan. Aku tahu, kau ada rapat penting denganya pagi ini," wanita yang dipanggil Sakura itu merona mendengar kata-kata vulgar dari kekasih gelapnya itu.

"Baiklah Tuan tampan," Sakura bangkit dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi tanpa menggunakan selimut dan membuat pria dihadapannya melotot melihat tubuh polosnya.

"Jangan menggodaku, Sakura!"

"Ahahaha,,," Sakura akhirnya berlari menuju kamar mandi sambil tertawa puas, setelah melihat tatapan lapar Sasuke. Sedangkan sasuke hanya mengumpat kesal, "_shit_,".

"Kau berangkat sendiri, Cherry?" wanita yang dipanggil Cherry itu hanya mengangguk, dia kemudian menyudahi sarapannya.

"Seperti biasa, Sasuke-_kun_. Aku tidak mau dia mengetahuinya,"

"Cih, bagaimanapun dia pasti akan mengetahuinya. Jangan kau pikir dia bodoh, _Cherry_," sinis Sasuke.

"Itulah yang aku ingin, Sasuke-_kun_. Kalau kita perlihatkan hubungan kita terang-terangan, itu tidak seru. Aku ingin seperti dia, berusaha sebisa mungkin menyembunyikan hubungan gelapnya dengan wanita itu. Sampai aku tahu dengan sendirinya. Rasaya sakit, Sasuke-_kun_. Dan aku juga ingin dia merasakan apa yang kurasakan," Sakura menyeringai sadis mengingat awal mula hubungan gelapnya dengan Sasuke.

Ya, semua ini karena tunangan brengseknya itu. Tunangan sekaligus _boss_nya itu bersekingkuh dengan sekretasis barunya, yang pada awalnya Sakuralah sekretarisnya. Tapi, kemudian Sakura dinaikan jabatannya menjadi direktur keuangan. Dengan alasan 'agar kita bisa lebih konsentrasi bekerja, kalau bersama, kita tidak akan bekerja. Nanti kita hanya akan bermesraan'. Kenyataannya sekarang tunangannya itulah yang bermesraan dengan sekretaris barunya.

"Kau benar, Cherry. Dia harus merasakan apa yang kau rasakan. Tapi sampai kapan hubungan kita seperti ini, Cherry? aku lelah menunggu,"

"Bersabarlah, Sasuke-_kun_. Aku janji, setelah dia mengetahui hubungan ini. Saat itu juga aku akan langsung memutuskan pertunangan itu," ujar Sakura sembari mengelus pipi Sasuke dengan lembut.

"Aku pegang janjimu,"

Sakura berjalan dengan santai memasuki gedung bertingkat yang menjadi tempat kerjanya. Sepanjang perjalan menuju ruang kerjanya, banyak karyawan yang menyapanya dan dia hanya tersenyum membalasnya. Saat sampai di _lift _Sakura bertemu dengan dia, tunangannya yang sedang bersama sekretaris barunya. Sakura mencoba untuk tidak memperdulikannya.

"Sakura-_chan_, kenapa tadi malam teleponku tidak diangkat?" tanpa diduga pria itu menghampirinya dan langsung bertanya mengenai semalam. Ya, sakura tahu pria ini menghubunginya berkali-kali. Karena itulah sakura memutuskan untuk bercinta gila-gilaan dengan Sasuke.

"Hn, aku sudah tidur," jawab Sakura datar.

"Apa kau kelelahan, Sakura-_chan_? Kalau begitu kau istirahat saja," pria itu berkata dengan nada khawatir,_"agar kau bisa leluasa bermesraan dengan sekretarismu itu, heh? Atau mungkin, ber-seks ria dia ruanganmu," _batin Sakura sinis.

"Tidak perlu, aku tidak merasa sakit," tolak Sakura dengan dingin. Tanpa Sakura sadari, pria itu menatapnya dengan ekspresi kecewa dan sendu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, semangat ya, Sakura-_chan_," ujarnya semangat, pria itu berusaha mengacuhkan sikap dingin tunangannya, "_mungkin dia sedang datang bulan," _pikirnya.

"Aku duluan," Sakura langsung masuk kedalan _lift_, sebelum masuk Sakura sempat memandang sinis wanita berambut ungu yang menjadi sekretaris baru tunanganya itu. Wanita itu juga membalas tatapan sinis Sakura dengan seringai yang tidak kalah sinisnya.

Sesampainya Sakura diruang kerjanya, Sakura langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya dikursi. Dia memijat pelipisnya, sungguh dia lelah dengan semua ini. Kenapa tunangannya itu masih mempertahankan hubungan mereka yang hanya sebuah perjodohan bodoh. Padahal kalau hubungan mereka berakhir, tidak akan mempengaruhi apapun. Apalagi sepertinya wanita berambut ungu itu sudah semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Brengsek!" umpat Sakura.

Sakura memandang sebuah map berwarna hijau, itu adalah laporan keuangan yang harus diserahkanya kepada tunangannya itu sekarang. Karena akan dipakai untuk materi rapat siang ini.

Sakura berdiri dan menghembuskan napas pelan. Kemudian dia membawa map itu dan berjalan keluar ruangannya menuju ruangan tunangannya. Walau dia sebenarnya sangat malas pergi kesana.

Sesampainya Sakura dilantai sepuluh gedung ini, yang merupakan lantai khusus direktur. Sakura memandang bingung lantai yang terlihat kosong. Biasanya sekretaris itu ada dimejanya, "_kemana mereka?_" tanya Sakura dalam hati. Akhirnya sakura memutuskan untuk langsung saja menuju ruangan direktur, toh itu tunangannya.

"Shhh,,, ahhh, yahhh,,,, lebih cepattt ahhh,, ya, begituh sayanghh,, lebih cepatt lagii!" Sakura melotot kaget mendengar suara desahan perempuan dari dalam ruangan tunangannya itu, "_brengsek! Ini masih pagi, apa mereka sudah tidak bisa menahan napsunya? hingga begitu tiba langsung bermain seks?"_ maki Sakura tidak percaya dalam hatinya.

Sebenarnya Sakura sudah ingin mendobrak pintu itu dan memaki manusia didalamnya. Tapi akal sehatnya membantahnya dan memerintahkanya untuk tidak melakukan itu karena bukan hanya akan membuat keributan, tapi juga akan mempermalukan dirinya sendiri.

Akhirnya dengan emosi tertahan sakura berbalik dan memasuki lift untuk kembali keruangannya. Tepat saat Sakura masuk kedalan _lift_. Lift disampingnya terbuka, dan keluarlah sosok yang dicarinya tadi bersama dengan beberapa orang.

"_Bukankah itu tadi, sakura?"_ pikir sosok itu.

_Terkadang sesuatu yang terdengar akan berbeda artinya_

_Jika, harga diri tidak mengusai logika_

Sakura POV

Bruukk

Aku langsung menghempaskan tubuhku di sofa ruang kerjaku, aku mengerang frustasi dengan kelakuan pria brengsek itu. Belum sampai satu jam lalu dia menyapaku, sekarang dia sudah langsung melakukan hal menjijikan dikantornya itu?

Arrrgghh erangku lagi. Aku butuh pelampiasan. Ya, aku butuh Sasuke-_kun _sekarang. Ku ambil handphoneku dan kutekan nomor Sasuke-_kun_.

"Halo, Sasuke-_kun_, bisakah kita ke apartemenmu sekarang? Ku mohon, aku membutuhkanmu,"

"Baik, aku akan kesana secepatnya. Aku sudah tidak tahan,"

Setelah berjanji dengan Sasuke-_kun_, aku segera mengemas barang-barangku dan melangkah keluar untuk ketempat Sasuke-_kun_. Tapi sebelumnya aku harus menitipkan laporan sialan ini pada wakilku. Karena laporan ini moodku yang sudah hancur bertambah hancur.

Sesampainya didepan gedung aku lasung memasuki taksi yang sudah dipesan oleh satpam perusahaan. Aku memandang sinis lantai yang menjadi lantai direktur perusahaan yang tidak lain merupakan tempat tunangan brengsekku itu berada.

"Aku juga kan melakukan seperti yang kau lakukan, sayang," batinku sinis.

End Sakura POV

"Umhhh,,, ahhh,,, yahhh,,,,mmhhhbb,,, shhhh" Sakura terus mendesah saat Sasuke menghisap puncak dadanya seperti bayi kehausan. Sakura meremas rambut pria itu karena tidak tahan dengan rangsangannya.

"Kau suka, _Cherry_?" Tanya Sasuke saat melihat Sakura yang sudah lemas sesaat setelah melepaskan kulumannya pada dada wanita itu.

"Ya, Sasuke, itu sangat nikmat," ujar Sakura tersenyum nakal.

"Kau ingin kita lanjutkan atau kita hentikan?" Tanya Sasuke dengan seringai nakalnya.

"Tentu lanjut sayang,"

Setelah Sakura berkata seperti itu, Sasuke langsung melahap dadanya. Sedangkan tanganya meremas dada wanita itu dengan cukup keras hingga membuat desahan wanita itu semakin keras.

"Akkhhh,,, ahhh,,, ahhh,,," Sakura menjerit keras saat merasakan puncak dadanya digigit dengan gemas oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke yang sudah tidak tahan lagi langsung membuka seluruh pakaiannya dan pakaian Sakura, sehingga keduanya polos tanpa sehelai benang pun menutupi tubuh mereka.

Sasuke langsung memposissikan dirinya didepan Sakura, dan mulai memasukan miliknya kedalam Sakura untuk menuju surga dunia. Desahan kedua anak manusia itu saling bersahut-sahutan seakan menambah panas adegan yang sudah panas itu.

"Ahhhkkk,,, ohhhh,,," sampailah mereka pada puncak kenikmatan. Keduanya masih dalam posisi saling memeluk dengan napas terengah-engah. Perlahan sasuke mengangkat tubuhnya dan merebahkannya disamping sakura.

"Puas?" Tanya Sasuke yang masih dalam keadaan menomalkan detak jantungnya.

"Seperti biasa," jawab Sakura lemas.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau menyuruhku kemari dan langsung menyerangku, hem? Apa kau rindu pelukanku?"

"Bukan, aku butuh pelampiasan, Sasuke-_kun_. Si brengsek itu ber-seks- ria begitu sampai dikantor dengan selingkuhannya, padahal ini masih pagi?" ujar Sakura penuh dendam.

"Apa bedanya dengan kita, _Cherry_? Mungkin bedanya, kau mengetahui perbuatan mereka dan mereka tidak mengetahui perbuatanmu. Sama saja _Cherry_, tidak ada gunanya. Kau melakukan perbuatan yang sia-sia,"

"Apa maksudmu sia-sia, Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Sia-sia, karena si brengsek itu tidak tahu bahwa kau sudah berselingkuh. Yang dia tahu, kau adalah tunangannya yang paling setia. Jadi, dia tidak akan mencurigaimu. Karena selama ini kau tidak pernah menunjukan keanehan apapun padanya, jadi dia kan selalu percaya padamu. Itu sia-sia, _Cherry_. Yang ada hanya kau yang tersakiti, sedangkan dia tidak,"

Sakura tertegun mendengar penjelasan sasuke, benar, tunangannya yang brengsek itu sangat mempercayainya. Jadi dia tidak mungkin curiga. Dia harus mulai menunjukan hubungannya dengan Sasuke. Kalau tidak, selamanya dia yang akan tersakiti.

"Kau benar, sasuke-kun. Jadi, apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Tanya sakura.

"Buat dia melihatmu memiliki hubungan denganku. Maka saat itu, dia akan mulai mencari tahu tentang kita berdua. Setelah dia tahu, putuskan dia, dan bongkar semua skandalnya itu. Dengan begitu, dia akan merasakan sakit yang kau rasakan, _Cherry_," jawab Sasuke dengan seringai liciknya.

"Ahh, aku ingat. Apa kau diundang pada pesta Senju _Corporation_?"

"Ya, kenapa?"

"Dia tidak mengajakku sebagai pasanganya pada acara itu, bagaimana kalau kita pergi bersama?"

"Ide bagus, _Cherry_. Dengan begitu, dia akan mulai mencurigai kita. Kau benar, ayo, mulai menunjukan hubungan kita,"

"Tapi, apa tidak apa-apa, Sasuke-_kun_? Maksudku, apa nanti yang akan orang lain pikirkan tentangku? Berselingkuh disaat aku sudah bertunangan dengan pria lain,"

"Kenapa kau takut? Orang lain juga pasti akan memihakmu, kau berselingkuh karena tunanganmu juga berselingkuh. Apalagi dia berselingkuh dengan sekretarisnya, yang pada dasarnya kau kenal. Orang lain akan menyalahkan mereka berdua. Mereka pasti berpikir itulah alasan kau dipindahkan, agar mereka berdua bisa leluasa berselingkuh. Apalagi yang kau takutkan? Atau jangan-jangan kau ingin meninggalkanku, hem?" Tanya Sasuke tajam begitu pemikiran kalau Sakura berniat meninggalkannya terlintas di benaknya.

"Tentu tidak, Sasuke-kun. Mana mungkin aku mau meninggalkanmu," jawab Sakura cepat. Dia tidak mungkin meninggalkan pria yang sangat mencintai sekaligus melingdunginya ini.

"ya, kau tidak boleh meninggalkanku. Kalau pun kau meninggalkanku, aku pasti mengejarmu walau harus ke ujung neraka sekalipun," ujar Sasuke penuh penekanan dan dingin, yang membuat Sakura bergidik ngeri.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu," tegas Sakura.

"Kalau begitu buktikan,"

"Caranya?"

"Begini," kemudian Sasuke langsung mencium ganas sakura, tangannya langsung bergeriliya ditubuh Sakura.

"Ahh,,, sshh,,, ohhh,,," sakura hanay pasrah dengan kelakuan sasuke hingga mereka mengulangi percintaan itu sampai terlelap.

_Kesalahpahaman juga akibat dari timbulnya dendam_

_Dan merupakan awal dari sebuah bencana_

Tok tok tok

Sakura menghentikan pekerjaannya ketika mendengar suara ketukan dari pintu ruangannya. Pintu itu kemudian terbuka sebelum sakura sempat menjawab 'masuk'.

Dan munculah seorang pria dengan senyum sehangat mentari yang Sakura akui sebagai tunangan berengseknya.

"Ada apa, Naruto?" Tanya Sakura datar.

Pria yang diapanggil 'Naruto' itu sesaat terkejut dan kecewa mendengar panggilan dari tungangannya itu. Tapi, buru-buru dia menghilangkan ekspresi kecewanya, "_mungkin dia marah_," pikirnya positif.

"Ayo, kita makan siang bersama, Sakura-chan," ajak naruto sambil menghampiri tunangannya itu. Sakura langsung menoleh kearah jam, "_ternyata sudah jam makan siang," _batinnya. Tapi, dia belum menjawab ajakan tunangannya ini. Dia masih menimbang-nimbang, antara menerima dan tidak. Kalau terima, nanti dia bisa merasakan sakit hati menolak, dia bisa melanjutkan pekerjaanya yang menumpuk. Tapi tidak mungkin dia menolaknya. Pria ini pasti akan menggunakan status mereka untuk memaksanya makan siang bersama. Akhirnya dengan berat hati dia menganggukan kepalanya, dan pria itu langsung menyeretnya keluar ruangan.

Dan disinilah dia berada, disebuah restoran mewah yang tidak jauh dari kantor. Duduk berhadapan dengan tunangan brengseknya itu. Dari tadi dia hanya bergumam untuk menjawab segala ocehan pria itu. Dia sungguh malas meladeni pria ini, dia sudah muak.

"Jadi, apakah kau akan datang ke acara yang diaadakn Senju _Corporation_ nanti, Sakura-chan?" Tanya Naruto.

"Datang," jawab Sakura seperti biasa, datar.

"Dengan siapa?" Tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Rahasia," jawab Sakura dengan seringai misterius. Namun tidak disadari Naruto.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa menjadi pasanganmu. Disana nanti aku harus _meeting_, jadi aku harus bersama dengan sekretarisku. Maafkan aku, ya, Sakura-chan," ujar naruto dengan rasa bersalah.

"_Cih, alasan,"_ maki sakura dalam hati. Yang ada, "Tidak apa-apa, aku bisa sendiri. Lagipula _meeting_ itu penting," Sakura berkata sebari tersenyum, dia menyeringai sambil berkata dalam hatinya, "_bersenang-senanglah. Selagi kau bisa bersenang-senang dengan pelacur itu, brengsek! Selagi kau bersenang-senang, aku juga akan bersenang-senang,"._

Tanpa mereka sadari, ada sepasang mata onyx yang telah memperhatikan mereka sedari tadi. Mata itu menatap mereka tajam dan penuh amarah.

"Ya, sudah. Ayo kita kembali, Sakura-_chan_. Jam makan siang telah usai," ajak Naruto pada Sakura. Mereka kemudian bangkit berdiri dan berjalan keluar setelah sebelumnya menaruh beberap uang di meja.

"Sepertinya aku harus mempercepat rencanaku menyingkirkanmu," seringai kejam menghiasi wajah tampanya saat memperhatikan pasangan itu meninggalkan restoran.

Sakura turun dari mobil mewah bersama Sasuke. Mereka memasuki sebuah gedung mewah yang menjadi tempat perayaan perusahaan Senju _Corcopation_. Mereka bergandengan tangan saat masuk.

Sakura mulai mencari keberadaan tunangannya, Sakura bisa melihat tunangannya sedang berbincang dengan kolega-kolega bisnisnya. Tapi, yang membuat Sakura muak adalah tunangannya itu tampak begitu mesra dengan selingkuhannya.

Sasuke mengikuti arah pandangan Sakura, dia menyeringai dan mengisyaratkan Sakura mengikutinya menuju tempat tunangannya itu.

"Selamat malam, Uzumaki-_san_," sapa Sasuke. Terlihat Naruto yang terkejut melihat tunangannya datang bersama saingan bisnisnya itu, apalagi mereka terlihat begitu mesra.

"Selamat malam, Uciha-_san._ Selamat malan, Sakura-_chan_," sapa Naruto ragu. Sakura hanya tersenyum. Sedangkan Sasuke menyeringai melihat ekspresi Naruto yang kelihatan sangat penasaran.

"Ada apa, Uzumaki-_san_? Kau kelihatan aneh," Tanya Sasuke.

"Bagaimana kalian bisa saling mengenal?"

"Ahh, kami teman semasa SMA. Benar kan, Sakura,"

"Hu'um," Sakura hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum manis sebagai jawaban.

"Bukankah kamu tunangan Uzumaki-_san_, Sakura-_san?_" Tanya seorang pria tua yang dikenal Sakura sebagai kolega bisnis tunanganya.

"Ya, anda benar,"

"Kenapa tidak datang bersama?" Tanya pria tua itu, membuat suasana menjadi semakin tegang. Tapi tidak untuk dua orang disana. Sakura tersenyum dalam hati. Sedangkan perempuan yang menjadi sekretaris tunangannya hanya diam menunduk,dia puas dengan keadaan ini, tunangan brengseknya itu pasti malu, karena tidak datang bersamanya.

"Ya, karena kata Naruto-kun dia harus bersama sekretasrisnya. Dia berkata kalau sehabis pesta akan ada rapat, jadi dia membutukan sekretarisnya. Sedangkan aku, karena aku tidak tahu mau pergi dengan siapa. kebetulan Sasuke-kun juga di undang, jadilah kami pergi bersama. Apa ada yang salah, Tuan?" Tanya Sakura.

"Ah, biasanya pasangan itu selalu bersama. Kenapa kalian pergi sendiri-sendiri?"

"Mau bagaimana lagi, aku ingin pergi dengan Naruto-_kun_. Tapi dia malah ingin pergi dengan sekretarisnya, jadi aku putuskan untuk pergi dengan **sahabatku **saja,"

"Iya juga ya, hahaha,,,," pria tua itu hanaya tertawa hambar, ia baru sadar keadaan disini cukup aneh. Akhirnya dia memutuskan pergi dari sana. Lama mereka berempat terdiam, sampai akhirnya Naruto membuka suara.

"Sakura-_chan_, bisakah kita berbicara,"

"Tentu, bicaralah,"

"Maksudku kita berdua,"

Sakura melirik sasuke sekilas dan dibalas Sasuke dengan anggukan singkat. Tanpa berkata apapun Sakura melangkah menuju balkon, Naruto mengikuti sakura dengan pandangan sendu. Naruto sadar ada yang tidak beres dengan kelakuan tunangannya ini, tapi Naruto sendiri tidak tahu apa itu.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Tanya sakura datar.

"Kenapa kau bisa datang bersama, uchiha-san?"

"Bukankah tadi sudah kujelaskan? Dia adalah sahabatku semasa SMA," jawab sakura ketus.

"Aku tidak tahu kau berteman dengannya,"

"Apa yang kau ketahui tentangku? Aku ragu kau tahu apa makanan kesukaanku," sindir sakura.

"Aku sadar aku salah, tapi bukan seperti ini, Sakura-chan. Banyak yang berpikir aneh tentang hubungan kita, kita sudah bertunangan tapi pergi bersama orang lain. Menurutmu apa yang ada dalam pikiran mereka?" Tanya Naruto berusaha menenangkan dirinya yang terbawa emosi.

"Lantas aku harus bagaimana? Datang sendiri, sementara tunanganku datang dengan wanita lain. Dan menikmati ditatap dengan pandangan kasihan oleh mereka semua? Tidak, terima kasih. Sebelum kau berkata seperti itu, pelajari dulu kelakuanmu!" ujar Sakura sinis, kemudian pergi meninggalkan naruto yang masih terpaku ditempatnya. Sakura menyeringai senang melihat naruto yang mulai waspada, "_Setelah ini dia pasti akan mulai bergerak, dan aku akan langsung memutuskanya," _batin sakura.

Naruto hanya bisa menatap punggung tunangannya dengan sendu. Dia sadar dirinya salah. Naruto kemudian mengambil telepon genggamnya dan menghubungi seseorang.

"Halo, Hidate. Aku ingin kau mencari tahu apa yang dilakukan tunanganku, Sakura. selidiki kagiatannya seminggu belakangan ini. Ya, langsung kirim laporannya padaku besok,"

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan dia merebutmu dariku, Sakura-_chan_. Aku tidak mau kehilanganmu sama seperti aku kehilangan_**nya**_,"

Setelah memutuskan sambungan teleponnya, Naruto memutuskan kembali kedalam. Tanpa naruto sadari ada sesorang yang mengawasi dan mendengar pembicaraannya tadi.

Orang itu langsung mengambil _Handphone_ di dalam jasnya dan menghubungi seseorang.

"Bagaimana? _dia_ sudah datang? Bagus. Permudah orang itu mencari informasi, setelah mereka mendapatkannya, segera habisi!" pria itu menyeringai kejam, "Saatnya menguasaimu, _Cherry,_"

_Dan ketika dendam itu berkembang,_

_Iblislah yang menjadi penguasa hati_

Naruto sedang sibuk mempelajari dokumen ditangannya, sampai terdengar suara ketukan pintu menghentikan kegiatannya, "masuk," perintahnya tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari dokumen ditanganya.

"Naruto-_kun_," panggil suara yang sangat dikenalnya. Suara pujaan hatinya. Naruto mendongakan kepalanya guna memastikan pendengarannya. Dan benar, berdirilah seorang gadis berambut pink yang tengah tersenyum manis. Naruto langsung bangkit dan memeluk erat sosok gadis berambut pink itu.

"Aku merindukanmu," ujar Naruto lirih.

Sasuke sedang duduk di ruang kerjanya dengan segelas _wine_ ditangannya. Dia menyeringai melihat foto gadis berambut soft pink yang tersenyum manis dalam foto itu.

"Sebentar lagi, _Cherry_. Sebentar lagi kita kan bersatu, tidak ada lagi yang bisa melarang hubungan kita. Tidak kau, tidak juga dia," ujarnya sambil mengusap lembut foto itu.

Kringg kringg kringg

Sasuke menghentikan usapannya dan melihat telepon didepannya. Setelah mengumpat sekilas, karena merasa kegiatannya terganggu. Sasuke akhirnya memutuskan mengangkat telepon yang terus berdering itu.

"Halo," wajah sasuke langsung berbinar begitu mendengar informasi dari orang yang meneleponnya.

"Bagus, jalankan rencana itu malam ini. Buat sebersih mungkin, jangan sampai polisi tahu," Sasuke kembali menyeringai. Impiannya bersama pujaan hatinya akan tercapai, meskipun harus dengan cara kotor.

Tok tok tok

Suara pintu yang diketuk membuat sasuke langsung mematikan sambungan telepon itu, kemudian dia memerintahkan orang tersebut masuk. Sasuke langsung tersenyum begitu melihat orang yang masuk itu adalah gadisnya.

"Ada apa, Sasuke-_kun_? Kenapa tiba-tiba memanggilku?" Tanya gadis itu, sakura.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, hanya merindukanmu," jawab Sasuke sambil membimbing Sakura menuju sofa merah disudut ruang kerjanya.

"Padahal kita baru menghabiskan waktu bersama semalaman, dan sekarang kau sudah merindukanku. Apa kau sebegitu mencintaiku, ya?" Tanya sakura menggoda.

"Ya, aku sangat mencintaimu. Sampai-sampai aku bingung kalau tidak ada kau, _Cherry_," ujar Sasuke sambil memeluk erat Sakura.

"Hihihi,,, Sasuke-_kun_ gombal," kikik Sakura.

"_Cherry_, malam ini menginaplah ditempatku,"

"Tapi,,,"

"Ayolah, aku merindukanmu," paksa Sasuke. Akhirnya Sakura hanya bisa mengangguk, dia merasa Sasuke sedikit aneh.

"Ayo!" ajak Sasuke sembari menarik tangan Sakura. mereka berjalan keluar gedung dan menuju tempat mobil Sasuke diparkir.

"Sasuke-_kun_, apa tidak apa-apa kau pulang cepat? Ini belum jam pulang kantor. Lagipula aku harus kembali," tiba-tiba Sakura teringat bahwa pekerjaanya belum selesai, dan dia bingung kenapa pria ini membawanya pulang.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku memang berniat pulang, karena pekerjaanku sudah selesai. Tidak ada rapat yang harus kuhadiri. Tentang pekerjaanmu, kau tidak usah khawatir," jelas Sasuke sambil tetap menarik tangan Sakura menuju mobilnya.

"Tapi, hari ini ada rapat penting. Aku belum menyelesaikan laporanku," cemas Sakura teringat hari ini aka nada rapat dewan direksi perusahaan, dan laporan keuangan untuk bulan ini belum diselesaikannya.

"Tidak aka nada rapat apapun hari ini, _Cherry_. Tunanganmu itu akan sangat sibuk hari ini, atau mungkin seterusnya," ujar Sasuke misterius.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Sakura bingung. Tapi Sasuke hanya tersenyum misterius, dia membukakan pintu penumpang dan memerintahkan Sakura untuk masuk. Sakura hanya bisa menurut. Kemudian Sasuke masuk dan menyalakan mobilnya.

"Maksudmu apa , sasuke-kun? Kenapa kau yakin tidak akan ada rapat hari ini di kantorku?" Tanya sakura lagi.

"Karena tunanganmu itu sedang sibuk dengan kekasihnya, cherry," jawab sasuke santai.

"Kekasihnya? Kekasihnya yang mana? Setahuku, walau dia ingin melakukan seks. Dia akan tetap mengedepankan perusahaanya,"

"Bukan sekretaris itu, tapi **kekasihnya**," tekan sasuke. Dan sakura hanya bisa terdiam. Bingung dengan perkataan pria ini, "_Kekasihnya yang mana lagi? Ah, sudahlah. Besok juga aku pasti tahu," _pikir sakura acuh.

Sesampainya mereka di apartmen Sasuke, Sasuke langsung menyerang Sakura. mereka bercinta lebih dari empat jam lamanya, hingga Sakura lemas dan tertidur lelap.

Sasuke duduk termenung diruang kerjanya, di apartmen miliknya, dia sedang menunggu informasi dari seseorang. Informasi yang akan mewujudkan mimpinya bersama dengan kekasih tercintanya.

Sasuke ingat awal mula hubungan ini. Dia memang sudah mencintai gadis itu sejak masa SMA dulu. Entah keberuntungan apa yang menghampirinya, dia bertemu kembali dengan gadisnya. Tapi, sasuke murka begitu mengetahui gadisnya sudah memiliki tunangan. Kemudian ia mulai mencari informasi mengenai tunangan gadisnya itu, dan informasi yang Sasuke dapatkan semakin membuatnya murka. Pria brengsek itu ternyata hanya mempermainkan perasaan gadisnya. Bukan, bukan sekretarisnya itu gadis yang dicintai pria brengsek itu. Melainkan sosok dari masa lalu pria itu, dan kini sosok itu telah kembali. Dia yakin, pria brengsek akan mencari cara apapun untuk memutuskan pertunangan mereka dan menyakiti hati gadisnya. Maka dari itu, sebelum mereka menyakiti hati gadisnya, ia sendiri yang akan menghancurkan mereka. Ya, mereka harus hancur.

Kringg kringg kringg

Suara telepon berdring menyentakan sasuke dari lamunanya. Dia langsung mengangkat telepon itu.

"Halo. Ya, benarkah? bagus, uangmu akan kutransfer malam ini. Tapi tidak ada saksi mata kan? Aku tidak mau kejadian ini sampai diketahui polisi," ujar sasuke pada orang diseberang sana.

Sasuke menutup teleponya dengan seringai kejam.

"Ughh,,," Sakura mengeliat merenggangkan badanya. Dia mengerjapkan matanya dan menoleh kekanan untuk melihat apakah Sasuke sudah bangun.

"Sudah bangun ternyata," gumamnya.

"Aww,,," Sakura menjerit lirih merasakan perih di daerah kewanitaanya. Dia mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal karena tidak bisa bangkit dari atas tempat tidur.

"Kau kenapa, _Cherry_?"

Sakura menoleh ke arah suara yang memanggilnya dan melotot kearah pemuda yang telah menyebabkan dirinya akan susah berjalan.

"Ini semua karenamu, Sasuke-_kun_," rajuknya.

"Maaf, tapi itu juga salahmu,"

"Maksudmu?"

"Itu karena kau terlalu menggoda," ujar sasuke dengan seringai seksinya.

Blusshhh

Wajah Sakura merona mendengar godaan pemuda itu, akhirnya dia berusaha bangkit dan menuju kamar mandi untuk menyegarkan tubuhnya yang terasa lengket. Sakura berjalan tertatih karena ngilu di kewanitaanya.

"Jangan lama-lama, sarapan sudah siap," bisik Sasuke saat Sakura melewatinya.

"Baik," ujar Sakura dan berlari kedalam kamar mandi karena menggoda Sasuke dengan mengecup bibirnya, dan sukses membuat Sasuke ingin menangkapnya.

"Kau nakal, _Cherry_," kekeh Sasuke dan menuju ruang makan.

Sakura berjalan pelan berusaha menutupi cara berjalanya yang agak pincang, dia memandang bingung depan kantor perusahaanya dari seberang jalan yang dipenuhi karangan bunga. Dia menyipitkan matanya membaca karangan bunga itu.

Tubuh Sakura menegang membaca nama yang tertera dikarangan bunga itu, namanya dan nama tunangannya tertera disana.

"Bagaimana bisa?" gumamnya lirih.

"Pasti ada yang salah disini, jelas-jelas aku masih hidup," Sakura buru-buru menyetop taksi dan menuju rumahnya. Saat sampai didepan rumahnya, terlihat rumahnya sepi. Tapi banyak terdapat karangan bunga juga, akhirnya diputuskanya untuk kerumah tunanganya.

Sakura terduduk lemas di dalam taksi, air matanya mengalir deras. Dia melihat ibunya menangis keras didepan fotonya.

"Pasti ada yang salah," ujarnya terisak sambil mengelengkan kepalanya. Tiba-tiba Sakura teringat Sasuke.

"Ya, Sasuke-_kun_ pasti tahu sesuatu," Sakura mengambil ponselnya dan menekan nomor pemuda itu.

"Sasuke-_kun_, kau tahu apa yang terjadi?" suara Sakura bergetar saat berbicara.

Selanjutnya tubuh Sakura semakin bergetar hebat, matanya membulat syok dan jantungan berdetak tidak karuan. Perkataan kekasih gelapnya sungguh mengguncang jiwanya. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa pemuda itu gila, ya, pemuda itu _pshyco_.

Masih terngiang-ngiang perkataan santai pemuda itu ditelinganya, seolah-olah apa yang dikatakannya hanya sebuah obrolan ringan.

"_Tentu saja, Cherry. Bagaimana? kau suka? Aku telah membuatnya merasakan kesakitan yang teramat dalam. Ah, tidak. Tapi aku membuatnya tidak bisa merasakan apapun. Dengan kematiannya, tidak ada lagi yang bisa menghalangi hubungan kita, Cherry. Dia dan wanitanya itu akan membusuk dineraka, dan kita berdua akan bahagia selamaya,"_

"Brengsek! Aku tidak mau lagi bersamanya, dia gila," maki Sakura.

"Tapi, dia pasti melakukan berbagai cara untuk mendapatkanku. Kalau dia bisa membunuh Naruto, bukan tidak mungkin dia kan membunuh siapa saja yang menghalanginya, termasuk kaa-_san_ dan tou-_san_," tiba-tiba Sakura teringat kemungkinan terburuk kalau dia menolak pemuda sakit jiwa itu. Sekarang dia bingung harus bagaimana. Pilihanya hanya dua, membunuh atau kahilangan lagi.

Kalau dia tidak membunuh pemuda itu, dia akan kehilangan kedua orang tuanya. karena peraturan perjodohan itu adalah, Sakura harus menikah dengan satu dari dua Uzumaki, Naruto atau Menma. Sekarang, Naruto sudah tidak ada, maka dipastikan dia akan menikah dengan Menma.

"Lebih baik aku menikah dengan Menma dari pemuda _pshyco_ itu," geram sakura. Dia menyuruh supir taksi menuju apartemen sasuke, dia akan menjalankan rencanya sekarang.

_Tapi, ada satu hal yang kau lupakan sakura. Bukankah kau juga dianggap meninggal, eh?_

TBC

Halo, zanah kembali dengan fanfiction baru \^0^/

Tapi ini gak bakal lama updetnya, sebenernya oneshoot

Cuman kepanjangan, makanya dibagi jadi dua :D

Kalau gak ada halangan

Lusa bakal zanah updet chapter duanya

Ini SAD ENDING, kalau kuat lanjut, kalau enggak jangan ngamuk ya

Akhir kata REVIEW NE ;)

Kalau bisa concritnya jangan lupa

Soal diksinya masih belum bagus, masih belajar soalnya

Bye-bye


	2. Chapter 2

Misunderstanding

Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

Story little pinky mouse

Warning: Lemon/Lime, typo, alur kecepetan, AU, OOC, twoshoot.

Main pair: NaruSakuSasu

Pair: SasuSaku

_Kesalahpahaman membuatku buta akan kenyataan_

_Kesalahpahaman juga yang membuatku_

_Buta akan tulusnya cinta _

_**Mereka**__ padaku_

Ketika Sakura sampai di apartemen Sasuke, gadis itu langsung masuk karena memang telah mengetahui _password_ apartemenya. Sakura menunggu sasuke pulang, dikepalanya telah tersimpan banyak rencana.

Sakura memutuskan untuk mengelilingi apartemen Sasuke untuk terakhir kalinya. Sakura baru sadar, begitu banyak kenangan mereka disini, foto-foto mereka berdua terpajang disetiap dinding, bahkan foto mereka saat SMA masih ada.

"_Cherry_?"

Tubuh Sakura menegang mendengar suara Sasuke, perlahan Sakura membalikan tubuhnya dan berusaha tersenyum sebisa mungkin.

"Sasuke-_kun_," Sakura menghampri Sasuke dengan senyum pura-puranya.

"Kau datang?" Sasuke merangkul erat Sakura.

"Ya," ujar Sakura dengan tangan bergetar yang memegang senjata api yang telah disiapkanya.

"Aku punya hadiah untukmu," ujar Sasuke menunjukan sebuah amplop berwarna coklat.

"Apa itu?" jujur Sakura penasaran dengan amplop coklat yang dibawa Sasuke, tapi dia harus menyelesaikan rencanya dan lepas dari pria _pshyco_ yang sedang memeluknya erat ini.

"Sesuatu yang akan membuatmu sadar bahwa hanya aku yang mencintaimu dan betapa brengseknya pria yang telah membusuk di neraka itu," suara Sasuke terdengar angkuh dan sinis, membuat sakura semakin marah dan geram, "_brengsek_," maki Sakura dalam hati.

"Kau pikir aku senang dengan rencanamu itu?" ujar Sakura sinis dengan mengeratkan genggamanya pada senjata api ditanganya.

"Apa maksudmu, Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke setelah Sakura melepaskan pelukanya, dan,,,

Dorrr

Terdengar suara tembakan dari senjata ditangan Sakura, tubuhnya bergetar hebat dan napasnya memburu.

Sedangkan Sasuke terdiam membatu ditempatnya hingga dirasakanya perih pada bagian dada kirinya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke sendu, tubuhnya perlahan jatuh terduduk. Tangannya meremas dada kirinya, menahan sesak dan perih yang disebabkan tembakan senjata ditangan wanita tercintanya.

"KAU GILA, SASUKE! Kenapa kau membunuh, Naruto-_kun_?" teriak sakura.

Sasuke terkejut mendengar teriakan Sakura, tapi perlahan ia tersenyum lembut pada Sakura. Sakura sendiri terkejut melihat Sasuke tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Semua hal yang ingin kau ketahui ada didalam amplop coklat itu, _Cherry_. Setelah kau mengetahui alasanku,,, ku-kumohon, jangan pernah me-menagis," ujarnya sasuke susah payah karena nafasnya mulai sesak, tapi senyumnya tidak luntur sedikitpun.

Sakura yang mendengar perkataan Sasuke terdiam, matanya melirik amplop coklat yang tergeletak tidak jauh dari tubuh Sasuke. Dengan ragu Sakura melangkah mendekati amplop itu, matanya kembali melirik Sasuke yang masih sadar walau terlihat susah untuk bernafas.

Melihat Sasuke yang seperti itu, entah kenapa membuat hati sakura perih. Dan tiba-tiba air mata sudah mengalir dipipinya. Sakura langsung menghapusnya dan mengambil amplop coklat itu dan membuka isinya.

Didalam amplop itu terdapat banyak foto dan sebuah buku yang terlihat seperti buku harian seseorang. Sakura mengambil foto didalamnya dan memperhatikan objeknya.

Tubuh sakura membatu melihat objek dalam foto ditanganya. Dalam foto itu terlihat jelas sepasang kekasih yang sangat bahagia. Sang lelaki Sakura ketahui sebagai tunanganya, sedangkan si wanita tidak Sakura kenali. Tapi wanita itu memiki rambut dan bentuk wajah yang sama denganya, yang membedakan hanya warna mata. Kalau dirinya _emerald_ maka wanita itu memiliki warna mata coklat pudar.

Foto itu berbeda waktu setiap lembarnya. Ada yang memperlihatkan foto Naruto dan wanita itu mengenakan seragam SMP, SMA dan banyak lagi yang memperlihatkan bahwa keduanya masih berumur belasan. Itu artinya foto itu sudah lama, Sakura memperhatikan satu foto yang memperlihatkan keduanya sedang berciuman disebuah taman. Sakura menemukan sebuah tulisan "_first kiss_" pada pojok kanan foto.

Dan foto selanjutnya membuat tubuh Sakura bergetar hebat. Dalam foto itu terlihat Naruto dan wanita itu sedang berpelukan, bedanya foto itu memperlihatkan keduanya telah dewasa. Dan yang membuat tubuh Sakura lemas adalah, latar foto itu adalah ruang kerja Naruto, dan artinya foto itu baru diambil. Foto selanjutnya memperlihatkan keduanya sedang berpelukan mesra di sofa ruang kerja Naruto, restoran, bahkan taman perusahaan.

"Brengsek!" maki Sakura histeris dan meninju lantai. Sakura sontak melihat Sasuke dan menghampiri tubuh pemuda yang ternyata sangat mencintainya itu.

"Sasuke-_kun_,,," panggil Sakura lirih. Tapi tidak ada jawaban apapun dari Sasuke.

"SASUKE-_KUN_,,," teriak Sakura dengan histeris, air matanya mengalir deras. Dia mengguncang-guncang tubuh Sasuke.

"_Che-cherry_,,," lirih Sasuke, perlahan mata sekelam malam itu terlihat. Mata yang selalu menatap Sakura dengan menggoda, mata yang selalu mampu menenangkanya, dan mata itu sekarang terlalu sulit untuk terlihat akibat ulahnya sendiri.

"Ma-maf,,, hiks,,, maafkan aku," Sakura terisak sambil memeluk erat tubuh Sasuke.

"Ja-jangan me-menangis,,, _Cherry_, ku-kumohon," ujar Sasuke terbata-bata sembari mengusap air mata dipipi Sakura dengan susah payah, membuat air mata itu semakin deras mengalir.

"A-aku sangat mencintaimu," lanjut Sasuke dengan senyum lembut yang membuat isakan Sakura semakin terdengar jelas.

"Hi-hiduplah dengan bahagia, _Cherry_. A-aku akan selalu melindungimu dari atas sana, berjanjilah untuk bahagia, _Che-cherry_," Sasuke berkata dengan lirih dan terbata-bata, membuat tangisan Sakura semakin deras.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu, Sasuke-_kun_. Hiks,, Kita berdua akan bahagia, hiks,, kita akan bahagia bersama. Kumohon bertahanlah! Hiks,,Kau pasti selamat dan kita kan berbahagia bersama selamanya. Hiks,, hiks Aku akan menelepon _ambulance _secepatnya, dan kau pasti akan sembuh," ujar Sakura terisak-isak.

"Tidak _Cherry_, tidak sempat. Lagipula kalau kau menelepon _ambulance,_ polisi akan menangkapmu. Aku tidak mau hal itu terjadi, aku tidak mau kau menderita. Biarlah seperti ini, tetaplah disampingku sampai akhir,"

Sakura menangis semakin kuat, hatinya sungguh hancur mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Dia tidak menyangka pemuda itu melakukan semua itu untuknya. Tubuh sakura menegang saat genggaman tangan Sasuke terlepas, dengan perlahan ia mengangkat kepalanya dari dada Sasuke. Setelah melihat bahwa mata _onyx_ itu tertutup Sakura berteriak histeris.

"Aaaaaarrrrgggghhhh,,,"

"Sasuke-_kun _bangun,,," panggil Sakura mengguncang tubuh Sasuke. Sakura lemas dan pandangan matanya kosong. Dia sadar, Sasuke sudah tiada.

_Dan yang tersisa dari dendam yang berawal dari kesalahpahaman_

_Hanyalah kehampaan_

Perlahan Sakura bangkit dan dengan susah payah dia membawa tubuh Sasuke ketempat tidur, tempat biasanya mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama. Bukan hanya untuk bercinta, mereka sering mengobrol diatasnya. Membicarakan banyak hal, mulai dari dendam sampai pandangan hidup.

Kalau menurut Sakura hidup itu harus dijalani apa adanya, lain halnya dengan Sasuke. Menurutnya hidup itu harus diperjuangkan, jangan mudah menyerah pada keadaan dan jangan pernah menunjukan kelamahan dihadapan musuh. Sasuke pernah berkata pada Sakura, ia adalah orang yang sangat ambisius. Sasuke akan melakukan berbagai cara untuk mendapatkan apa yang diinginkanya, tidak perduli dengan cara halus maupun kasar. Tapi, Sasuke juga berkata kalau ia akan melakukan apaun demi orang yang dicintainya. Dan semua perkataan pemuda itu telah dibuktikanya.

Sakura menidurkan kepala Sasuke dipahanya, dia memutuskan untuk membaca buku yang terdapat didalam amplop coklat tadi. Buku ini adalah buku harian milik naruto, tunanganya yang telah tiada, pergi bersama wanita yang dicintainya. Sakura tersenyum miris, "bahkan sampai akhir kau tetap bahagia, Naruto," gumanya meringis.

Sakura membuka lembar pertama buku harian itu

_Dear diary,,, 28 04 2002_

_Aku tidak tahu apakah anak laki-laki boleh menulis buku harian seperti anak perempuan?_

_Tapi aku butuh temapt untuk berbagi_

_Hari ini aku bertemu dengan perempuan aneh_

_Dia murid pindahan dari Iwagakure_

_Perempuan itu bernama Tayuya_

_Dear diary,,, 03 06 2002_

_Hari ini aku berkencan untuk pertama kalinya dengan Tayuya-chan_

_Dia sungguh manis_

_Tapi galak_

Sakura yang tidak tahan membaca diary itu membuka diary bagian tengahnya

_Dear diary,,, 28 04 2006 _

_Tayuya-chan harus kembali ke iwa_

_Aku sangat sedih_

_Maka kami memutuskan untuk membuat ikatan terlarang_

_Kami melakukan hal 'itu'_

Tubuh sakura menegang membacanya, "jadi dia sudah melakukan hal itu dengan perempuan itu?" gumam Sakura tidak percaya. Sakura membuka halaman lebih jauh.

_Dear diary,,, 08 03 2010_

_Hari ini aku dikejutkan oleh tou-san_

_Tou-san berkata aku akan bertunangan_

_Padahal aku sudah menolaknya_

_Tapi tou-san berkeras, akhirnya aku mengalah_

_Biarlah, hanya tunangan_

_Dear diary,,, 09 03 2010_

_Dia mirip Tayuya-chan, hanya matanya yang berbeda_

_Aku senang, akhirnya ada yang bisa mengantikan_

_Sementara Tayuya-chan_

_Toh, dia tidak akan tahu_

"Brengsek!" maki Sakura. Dia merasa sangat bodoh, dia hanya dianggap penganti. Dia menutup kasar buku harian itu dan mencampakanya ke ujung tempat tidur. Buku itu terbuka menjadi dua bagian.

"Hahaha,,, Sakura bodoh!" Sakura tertawa memaki dirinya sendiri. Matanya menatap wajah damai Sasuke. Perlahan dielusnya wajah tampan yang sekarang terasa dingin itu.

"Maaf Sasuke-_kun_, aku tidak bisa menempati janjiku. Aku terlalu sakit hiks,,, aku tidak akan menemukan hiks,,, kebahagiaanku disini hiks,,, karena kebahagianku adalah kau," isak Sakura.

Sakura bangkit menuju jendela apartement Sasuke, angin malam menerpa wajahnya. Tekadnya sudah bulat, dia akan menjemput kebahagiaanya. Dia kembali menatap tubuh Sasuke yang sudah kaku diatas tempat tidur. Dia kembali menghampiri tubuh itu dan duduk disampingnya.

Dorrr

Bunyi tembakan itu kembali terdengar, kali ini dada kiri sakuralah sasaranya. Sakura tersenyum lembut menatap wajah damai Sasuke, "akhirnya kita akan bersama selamanya, Sasuke-_kun_," ujarnya lirih dengan darah yang mengalir disudut bibirnya. Sakura perlahan menidurkan dirinya disamping sasuke dengan tangan yang memeluk erat tubuh itu dan kepalanya yang menyender didada pemuda itu. Nafasnya mulai sesak, tapi senyum itu tetap terukis manis dibibirnya.

"Akhirnya," gumanya lirih dan semuanya gelap.

Angin menghembus kencang memaluli jendela apartemen yang terbuka membuat buku diari tadi terbuka hingga halaman terakhir

_Dear diary,,, 07 05 2014_

_Tayuya-chan sudah kembali_

_Aku sangat senang_

_Tapi aku sadar, rasa itu sudah tidak ada lagi_

_Awalnya aku memang menjadikan Sakura-chan sebagai pengganti Tayuya-chan_

_Tapi perlahan aku sadar, Sakura-chan berbeda dengan Tayuya-chan_

_Dan sekarang aku sadar_

_Aku mencintai Sakura-chan_

_Dan aku akan memutuskan hubunganku dengan Tayuya-chan_

_Katakanlah aku brengsek, tapi bukankah perasaan itu _

_Tidak bisa dibohongi?_

_Aku pasti akan jujur dengan Sakura-chan_

_aku akan mempertahankan pertunanganku denganya_

_Tidak perduli dia akan marah dan menolaku nantinya_

_Ya, aku akan berjuang untuk Sakura-chan_

_Aku mencintaimu, Haruno Sakuraku_

END

_Sesuatu yang kita lihat dan dengar, terkadang bukanlah seperti_

_Kenyataan yang sebenarnya_

_Itulah sebabnya kesalahpahaman itu ada_

_Dan ketika sadar bahwa itu salah_

_Yang tersisa hanyalah_

_Penyesalan _

Hanazono yuri: thank udah baca, ini lanjutanya. Semoga tehibur, maaf kalau pendek

Aiko asari: emang sad, tapi sad untuk semua. Thank udah baca

Shanzec: iya naru dibunuh sasuke. Karena sasuke gak mau sakura tersakiti, makasih udah baca

Kihara: sasusaku bersatu, walah dialam sana. Jawabanya disini, makasih udah baca

Fira uchiha: sasusaku bersatu, tapi dialam sana. Makasih udah baca

Akhirnya selesai juga :D

Pendek ya :v digampar

Maaf ya, untuk fanfict yang lain belom bisa dilanjutkan

Masih kekurangan ide :'(

Akhir kata

Mind to REVIEW AND CONCRIT ;)

Salam zanah


End file.
